This invention relates to a fuel module, in particular for incorporation in a motor vehicle.
A fuel module of this general type is known from Tuckey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,146 (=DE 4,443,621). This known module comprises an electrical fuel pump, and is disposed in a container for a fuel tank of a vehicle. A filter at the base of the fuel tank has an outlet which is connected to the main pump inlet, so that the pump can draw fuel directly out of the fuel tank. A further fuel outlet in the container connected to the pump inlet is controlled by a valve which opens the second fuel outlet when the main pump outlet runs dry due to lack of fuel in the fuel tank. A filter member above the second fuel outlet filters fuel flowing from the container to the pump inlet when the valve is open. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the filter member can only be replaced after the fuel tank has been opened. This involves considerable expenditure of time and effort for disassembly and reassembly.
In addition, it is necessary with a fuel module to provide a manual pump. This manual pump has the purpose of supplying fuel to the fuel system, after the latter has been totally emptied, until the mechanical fuel pump is again capable of functioning.
A fuel filter element is known from Brun, published European Patent Application No. EP 664,391. This filter element is connected to a simple manual pump. A disadvantage of this system, however, is that the pump is sensitive to external influences, and that there is a risk that it can be damaged.